What Destiny Could Have Been
by Sparkshine
Summary: Lavender's feelings before and after the breakup. What will happen when she finds a time-turner and changes her and Ron's history together? Uses songs from Destiny's Child.
1. Lavender Thinks

What Destiny Could Have Been

_I LOOK AND STARE SO DEEP IN YOUR EYES  
I TOUCH ON YOU MORE AND MORE EVERY TIME  
WHEN YOU LEAVE I'M BEGGIN YOU NOT TO GO  
CALL YOUR NAME TWO, THREE TIMES IN A ROW  
SUCH A FUNNY THING FOR ME TO TRY TO EXPLAIN  
HOW I'M FEELING AND MY PRIDE IS THE ONE TO BLAME  
YEAH, CAUSE I KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND  
JUST HOW YOUR LOVE CAN DO WHAT NO ONE ELSE CAN_

Lavender lay on her bed. It was after midnight. She had just come up to her dormitory to find everyone else asleep. She stared at her ceiling, trying to relive the moments she and Ron had just spent together. She wished that could last forever. She started a little when Hermione, in the bed next to her, murmured: _Ron._

Lavender stiffened. She knew she had sort of come in between the two best friends. But that was the problem. They had always been best friends. Why was Hermione _jealous_? Lavender knew that that was what Hermione was feeling. Before that night of the Quidditch game that she first kissed him, whenever Hermione hugged him she would have a twisting sensation in her insides.

When she first kissed him. It had been the most wonderful thing in the world. Standing there, wrapped around each other, the sounds of the party around them. And then-Hermione's sobs.

Lavender didn't know what to feel about Hermione. All these years, she had been top of the year. Top in everything. Well, except for Quidditch. Lavender had always respected Hermione for her brainpower. Hermione had helped her several times on homework. And now-this was how she was repaying her. She, Lavender, had come between, like, the most famous trio in the school. _Everyone _knew about them. Hermione, Brainiac Supremo, Harry, the Chosen One, troublemaker, Quidditch star, and Ron. Ron. The one without a girlfriend, who didn't play Quidditch, and got overshadowed by his brothers.

But now Ron did play Quidditch. He was star Keeper. And he had a girlfriend. Her, Lavender.

_WHEN I TALK TO MY FRIENDS SO QUIETLY  
"WHO HE THINK HE IS?" LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME  
TENNIS SHOES DON'T EVEN NEED TO BUY A NEW DRESS  
YOU AIN'T THERE, AIN'T NOBODY ELSE TO IMPRESS  
IT'S THE WAY THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT I KNEW  
IT'S THE BEAT THAT MY HEART SKIPS WHEN I'M WITH YOU  
YEAH, BUT I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND  
JUST HOW YOUR LOVE CAN DO WHAT NO ONE ELSE CAN_


	2. Crying

Chapter 2: Crying

Disclaimer: Okay, guys. I just checked myself in the mirror. Believe it or not, I am not J.K. Rowling. Darn. Therefore, none of these characters are mine. Please don't sue me. I'm a minor without a lawyer.

Lavender sat in one of the squishy armchairs by the fire. The crackling soothed her. The past couple of nights had been virtually sleepless-yells and cries and hugs had woven through them, keeping her awake. She was worried. Ron was hers, no doubt about it.

_No doubt about it._ Of course that was right. Wasn't that what Parvati kept telling her? And yet…she was worried. Ron and Hermione were friends again. But Lavender could see what the others couldn't. She saw the way Hermione smiled when Ron said something to her. Not only did she see, she _recognized. _Because that was the same smile that she saw in the mirror whenever she thought about Ron. And that thought bugged her.

She knew Hermione loved Ron. But that didn't mean Ron loved Hermione, right?

She heard footsteps coming from one of the dormitories. She snuck a peek at the doorways. It was coming from the boys. Maybe it was Ron! She smiled, then looked down at her book, _The Boggart of Love. _

She heard laughing coming from the doorway to the boys dormitory. It didn't sound like Ron. Not at all. Then she heard whispering. And then the door opened.

Ron stepped out. Lavender shot him a smile. The smile slid off her face faster than you could say "Merlin."

Hermione followed Ron out the door, that smile on her face. Lavender's insides froze. They trembled and shook. Her legs turned to jelly. This was sort of how she felt when she got caught shoplifting from Gladrags Wizardwear. Sort of. This was way way way way _way _worse.

She couldn't move. Ron froze too. He looked from Hermione to Lavender to his overlarge feet. Hermione's voice became high-pitched. "Um, Ron, I'll um, be in the library."

She dashed out, not looking back. Lavender still didn't move. She had simply forgotten how.

Ron stuttered. "Lav-it's not what you think. We were…w-we were t-talking. That's it. Harry's still up there. He was w-with us. I-it's not like we were al-alone." His blue eyes were wide. She walked up. All of a sudden it seemed like everyone in the room was quiet. She walked slowly up to him and kissed him on his cheek. He looked totally shocked. Until she slapped him as hard as she could. She let out a sob.

"Bye, Ron."

She dashed up the stairs to the dormitory. Those dreams, those nightmares, those sleepless nights had all come true.


End file.
